Spectral Flames of Passion
by TheSmilingMask
Summary: One day, Heimerdinger ask to Hecarim for his help for an experiment. With an amazing power on the line, the centaur accept to help the yordle but something goes wrong and Hecarim... - I hope to have touched your curiosity! (I'm Italian, so my english won't be perfect, sorry). OOC for security, this fanfiction will be an Harem fiction (NOT YAOI) Hecarim x Harem
1. A harmless experiment

Chapter 1: A harmless experiment

* * *

"General Hecarim! General Hecarim! "

The huge armored figure turned to the little ghoul who was running towards him, then slamming hooves against the ground. The little creature frozen instantly and began to tremble.

"I had warned everyone that today I would had the training of my troops." Hecarim began staring with his eyes injected with flames "I hope there is a good reason to disturb me ..."

"Y... yes sir! A... Actually there is an intruder on a beach just north of here. Me and my partner identified immediately and ran here because you was the closest among the generals." said the ghoul prostrating himself in front of the armored centaur.

"An intruder?! In our lands?! Why didn't you say so!" thundered Hecarim grabbing the ghoul by the throat, knocking him to the ground later. After a few seconds, the Shadow of War galloped toward the beach indicated by ghoul and as soon as he arrived, he spotted a small creature by thick hair with big glasses to cover his eyes.

-A Yordle?- he wondered approaching the intruder, noticing then a ghoul struck next to that little being that, in the end, turned out to be Heimerdinger.

"What are you doing here? These are Shadow Isles, not that ridiculous city populated by yordle like you!" shouted Hecarim approaching Heimerdinger.

The yordle was concentrated on a strange gun that spurted sparks every second "Um... maybe the download to stun a ghoul was too powerful..."

Hecarim stopped in front of him and tightened his grip on his halberd. He wanted to pretend not to have seen him? Well, his severed head would had been a warning to future crazies like him.

The centaur raised the weapon above his head. He stared at his victim. He lowered the blade.

"You just want the best for the Shadow Isles, correct?" he asked suddenly.

The blade stopped a centimeter from the neck of the yordle.

"Obviously." hissed Hecarim "I'm the vanguard of our armies! I fight for the Shadow Isles and to ensure that they are the most powerful military power throughout Runeterra!"

"Oh, charming! It seems to me almost as great on my future endeavors! Only that I am a genius while you are an armor with no will and no... body, I'd say."

Hecarim stared at him in silence, but if a simple look could have killed, Heimerdinger would be dead.

"What do you want... you have ten seconds to expose your business, then I will kill you." said Hecarim.

"Ten seconds? I don't ask for better!" exclaimed the yordle "I just want your support for an experiment! If all goes well, you will earn incredible power! Not even all Runeterra be able to stop you! Fascinating, isn't it?"

Hecarim looked at him surprised. He could grant him such power? If he wastelling the truth... he could crush all those inferior beings who populated the land, transforming Islands Shadow in the one true power on the continent!

"How can you assure me that power? You're just one yordle that passes time to create useless things." commented Hecarim and Heimerdinger shouted "They are not useless! I have given birth to the greatest creations of this world! Only a mind like mine could guarantee that power... but if you do not want to have to deal with a yordle like me, I'll ask someone else!"

"Wait!". Could not pass up such an opportunity "I will give you my help in this experiment... but why did you come here to look for someone in the Shadow Isles?"

"Well, because I need a guinea pig that is not human and has not featured humanoids, also I needed a male!" Heimerdinger said smoothing his mustache "Also if it works on an undead like you, will also work on any live guinea pigs!"

Hecarim remained silent, deciding what to do. He would certainly agree, but then would have killed that little yordle. No one else had to get that power, provided that that was so serious.

"All right, then proceed... but know one thing. If you are plotting against Shadow Isles... prepared for a slow and painful death." ruled Hecarim.

"Do not have anything to worry about, my dear quadruped undead! I don't plot, I create things in front of the people if they need!" Heimerdinger calmed him and then jump back in and turn on a small device.

Before Hecarim could speak, they found themselves both in a house very messy, full of screws, bolts, tools and working machines, although some of them were out or in a sorry state.

"Well, let's not waste any more time and move immediately to the experiment! Soon, comes in to that room!" said the yordle excitedly, pointing to the room above. Hecarim barely passed through the entrance and Heimerdinger shut the door behind him.

The centaur looked around confused. It was a simple room with white walls but with some small metal discs attached in places.

"And now?"

"Now I will start up my machine and the experiment! I warn you, you may feel a lot of pain. Are you still interested?" asked Heimerdinger a high hidden speaker.

"Whatever things for the Shadow Isles!" exclaimed Hecarim slapping a fist on his chest.

"That's the spirit! Now get ready! You are about to become a perfect war machine!" said Heimerdinger then pulling a large lever. From the various metal discs sprang several electric shocks that hit Hecarim throughout the body making him scream in pain.

He had fought many times with Xerath, Kennen and Blitzcrank but had never suffered so much electricity. This went on for three agonizing minutes but for Heimerdinger seemed that the experiment was going for the best.

Until various spies began to light up.

Those spies would never turn due according to his calculations.

"Um... I think we have a problem..." he began but at that moment, his machine exploded, downloading even more electricity in the room exploded in a huge pile of smoke. Fortunately, the door was designed to be thrown away in case of failure, so as to disperse any gas.

The yordle coughed loudly, dissipating some smoke with one hand.

"Hecarim... cough cough... are you still there?"

"Ugh... yeah... what the hell happened..."

Heimerdinger stopped instantly "Um... sure everything's okay? You have the voice somehow... different..."

"I'm fine, but... I feel strange..." continued Hecarim "Gah stupid smoke! My eyes water!"

Eyes? Hecarim could not weep... Hecarim had no eyes!

"Follow my voice and leave the room... I think I've made some mistakes in my calculations." Heimerdinger suggested opening a window to escape the smoke.

A few moments later, he heard a ping approach him. Undoubtedly it was the sound of armor and this calmed him, but as soon as he saw his guinea pig out of the room, the tranquility went to hell.

"What are you staring at?" Hecarim asked nervously, then noticing a thing "You were always so high? Yet yordle should not grow so much..."

"I think the bigger question is... you've always been so low?"

Hecarim snorted loudly beating a shot at the ground and it paralyzed him on the spot. Why he felt only two legs? Why he felt cold armor? Why he felt joints under the armor?

Only then he noticed something that was beating in his chest.

-A bomb?- wondered Hecarim putting a hand on his chest.

"There should be the heart!" pointed Heimerdinger, intent on writing quickly on a piece of paper.

"I don't have a heart. I am an undead!" Hecarim reminded but the yordle, almost with fear, pointed to a large mirror. The Shadow of War, by fixing the aforementioned mirror, stopped breathing.

It was no longer a centaur. It was a humanoid.

Its flames had vanished but the armor still had that ghostly glow that had characterized it until a few seconds before.

He dropped to the ground his halberd and put his hands on his helmet. He swallowed strength and could sense the feeling of slimy tongue with spittle.

Calmly he took off his helmet, whose mouth was tight, given that he didn't need to talk anymore.

The forces failed him and his helmet fell to the ground.

It was a human being. He had become a human! A fucking useless human!

His eyes had the same color of its spectral flames that seemed still burn in them. The slightly tanned skin created a strong contrast with the short silver hair pulled back, with a tuft longer exactly half (apparently a similarity with the horn of his helmet). In addition, the features of his face had seemed youthful but at the same time as that of a hardened veteran.

"Not bad! I was expecting a face like a corpse instead of Jarvan IV are more handsome in person!" complimented Heimerdinger with a slight laugh, and was immediately grabbed by the throat "Let me go on as before!"

"No... I can't!" shouted the yordle trying to breathe "The machinery is completely gone, it will take me at least a month to fix it!"

"WHAT?! A MONTH?! I HOPE YOU'RE KIDDING ! I WON'T RESIST ANOTHER MINUTE WITH THIS BODY!" yelled Hecarim angry.

"I'll try to hurry up now... if I could..." pleaded Heimerdinger now low on air. Hecarim released him and the yordle, trying to fix it, pointed to a cot "If you like we can make a short visit, so as to see if there is anything you can suggest a temporary effect."

Hecarim glared but nodded, going to the bed. Under guidance of yordle, he took off the armor, now adapted to his new body, and discovered how complicated it was to do it. He also found that, under armor was completely naked, but that did not made it any problem.

"Ok! We begin with a visit!" exclaimed Heimerdinger operating some machines, with mechanical limbs, they began to touch the body of Hecarim.

"Let's see... height: six feet and seven inches; weight: about two hundred pounds; Physical: perfect I would say, even a muscle out of place; Reproductive member..."

Hecarim felt slightly uncomfortable feeling that data and that data in particular caused him a lot of discomfort.

"What's the matter?"

"Well... I can estimate that, fully erect, reaches ten inches in length." hypothesized Heimerdinger, marking the various data.

"Look I don't care if... wait... ten inches?! What kind of body did you gave me?!"

"Well, I think that, rather than give you the power of a war machine... I gave you the body of a perfect war machine. Probably your reflexes, your agility, your strength, your power... have all greatly improved!" said Heimerdinger, enraptured by the scientific progress, although it arrived with his fault.

"I understand... but why... my thing is that big?" asked Hecarim, still not used to that situation that was worsening by the second.

"Well, even the best warriors must amuse with members of the opposite sex." Heimerdinger said.

No reaction by Hecarim.

"You know... a way to recharge the batteries, much appreciated by the other people".

Still nothing.

"Well... when a boy and a girl want to implement an act of reproduction..."

"Say it in plain English before I split your skull against that device now gone to pieces!"

"Phew... you have the appropriate body to have sex with more girls in the same night, so that you can relax to the fullest. Happy? Your mind is very simple and limited! I'm sorry for you." concluded the yordle nodding.

He blushed.

For the first time in his life (or at least, as far as he could remember) Hecarim blushed. It was something completely new for him but at that time did not like at all, was lonely glowing cheeks and a strange sense of disquiet had seized him.

He was the Shadow of War, one of the most powerful general of the Shadow Isles! How did he fall so? The answer was one yordle named Heimerdinger, who was still pinning its different data sheets.

"Give me one good reason to leave you alive. Here and now." hissed the boy standing up and reaching his armor, the only thing that reminded him of his old body.

"I'm the only one who can help you get back as before. Sounds reasonable as a reason?" he asked Heimerdinger, sure to win.

"I hate you... from the bottom of my heart." hissed Hecarim donning.

"Oh what a surprise! You have just found it and already uses phrases such deep! Transformation must have it changed something in the mind!" noted the yordle with a short laugh "Come on, finish getting dressed, we have to go!"

"And where..."

Hecarim had no desire to follow him somewhere else. He could learn from his mistakes.

"The istitute of the war of course! We must still make them aware of your situation... What if you were called to a fight in the arena as you are now?"

Damn him and when he was right.

With moral now in pieces, Hecarim let teleport to the Institute of War and in his heart he hoped to resolve the issue quickly and smoothly.

Unfortunately, he couldn't know that the troubles had only just begun...

* * *

Good morning!

Here I'm with my first fic of League of Legends and first harem too! I warn you, I'm Italian so my english isn't very good butI hope that you can enjoy my fic! ^^ Reviews are welcomed!

See you around and have a good day!


	2. The torture of the locker room

Chapter 2: The torture of the locker room

Hecarim looked around slightly confused. They were in a huge garden full of well-pruned hedges and with the roads covered with gravel that went through it, bringing to four doors, positioned on all four sides.

"Where are we?"

"In the inner courtyard of the League." Heimerdinger said looking around "Now we have to find the office of the High Summoner and we can explain what's going on".

"Couldn't you teleport us directly to his office?"

"I have not given permission to be able to teleport where I wanted to... otherwise I would have already done, I'm not stupid!" snorted the yordle walking toward a door.

Hecarim looked up at the sky "How should we do? The academy is never empty, especially during the day!"

"I've already thought of that!" exclaimed Heimerdinger opening the door and then jump on the shoulder of Hecarim "You're a new automaton created by me! No one will do any more questions and you'll be fine!"

Hecarim not seem very convinced but had no choice. Trying to move mechanically, he walked along the corridors and, after only a few steps, many of summoners popped several glances at the yordle and the armor.

"They have already found out?" whispered Hecarim still looking ahead, when a scream almost made his brain explode.

"ADMIRE MY MOST GREAT INVENTION !" thundered Heimerdinger standing on the right shoulder of Hecarim "A FULLY FUNCTIONAL AUTOMATON WHICH OBEY ONLY SIGNED! HIS POWER IS SO GREAT TO EMBARASS THE GREAT CHAMPIONS OF THE LEAGUE!"

The various summoners stared at the armor with admiration and many of them applauded at the yordle who bowed to everyone.

-Ok... If we wanted to attract unwanted attention... we did it...- thought Hecarim continuing to walk. Heimerdinger patted him on the helmet and told him to go right but, luckily for their sum (sarcasm), came face to face with two brothers.

Draven was the first to turn to them, with his usual grin on his face. The view of yordle sitting on the shoulder of a man in armor seemed to amuse him a little, but his brother Darius was not of the same opinion.

"Good morning gentlemen! Please excuse me but I'm in a hurry!" Heimerdinger said, staring at the two warriors of Noxus.

"But how? Are you leaving already? Yet we just met!" said Draven coming in front of Hecarim, which stopped.

"Desolate but my business is urgent." Heimerdinger said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He hated those people so simple-minded that they knew only slow it down.

After a short but loud laugh, Draven began flicking Hecarim on his chest with a fist "You have to show your new toy to others? So you are and will always remain a futile yordle! When I kill you and those of your species during our meetings in the arena... I always enjoy like crazy! "

The yordle sighed slightly and, after having patted the helmet of Hecarim, ordered "My automaton system this boor, please."

-With Pleasure!-

Before Draven could react, Hecarim grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor effortlessly. Summoners there neighbors were intimidated by that but the best was yet to come.

Without even move his legs, he threw Draven down the corridor, making impact against the marble wall that is slightly flawed. Soon after, he shifted his gaze on Darius, unconcerned for his brother.

The Hand of Noxus came dangerously against the armor and the yordle but Hecarim, acting on impulse, grabbed the man by the head and made him crash into the wall nearby. Darius took the blow and tried to hit him in turn with a punch to the face, but Hecarim stopped him with his left hand, twisting his arm.

Having had to leave his halberd at Heimerdinger's home, Hecarim had the free right hand and used it to strangle Darius. The man grabbed his wrist and tried to free himself but the strength of Hecarim was clearly superior to his and the sight began to blur.

In my peripheral vision, the Shadow of War saw Draven running towards him. Turning on itself, Hecarim threw Darius against his brother, hitting him in the middle, and end up making back down the corridor.

Now the summoners had left, intimidated by that power.

"Tsk, so next time they will think twice before going against my inventions!" muttered Heimerdinger smoothing his mustache but his joy was destined not to last.

"Heimerdinger! What does that mean?"a woman's voice boomed behind them.

The yordle turned and saw a female summoner with her clothes adorned with golden decorations, walking towards him.

"Summoner Nashila, what an honor!" said the yordle jumping down and bowing.

"High Summoner Nashila, until the High Summoner Rubelis not return from his trip."

The yordle swallowed.

Luck was not with them.

"So, what's going on here?"

"Um... well... I was heading toward your office to discuss a certain issue and those two Gentlemen of Noxus stopped me." Heimerdinger said.

"I see, well then follow me, we'll discuss it immediately!" ruled Nashila, shooting then look at Hecarim "And what would that be?"

"That... is my own invention, a robot!"

"Well." she said Nashila then snapping her fingers. Two summoners from the dark robes flanked immediately "Bring the automaton somewhere in the warehouses and leave it there until we have finished."

Heimerdinger tried to protest but a look at the High Summoner was enough to make him desist, with great despair by Hecarim that was made to lie down by the two summoners thanks to a strange magic that lifted him from the ground.

The whole journey passed it, staring at the ceiling and the various magic lights floating near it. Towards the end, they went down the stairs and heard a summoner open a door.

"Hey, are you crazy? We have to put it in storage."

"Today there is the old Obis guard. He would talk for hours without letting go."

"Ugh... you're right, well in that case... I gladly would replace this automaton!"

"Yes, me too! Wait, let's put this around your neck. "

The two laughed taste and positioned Hecarim upright, resting against a wall, next to a series of lockers. Then, they left the room and closed the door, leaving Hecarim alone in the dark.

-What Kind of lazy summoners... to disobey an order only to first...- thought Hecarim starting then decide what to do -It will be better to stay here. If I went around the Institute I would risk to be discovered...-

After several minutes, he felt something. Voices.

-Someone is near... They are at least five... six ... and are all girls.- Hecarim pricked ears.

The door opened and someone turned on the light, allowing the boy to observe the surrounding environment, as would allow him his helmet, also had even tilted head down. It was a room not very big and full of backless benches and lockers.

-But where the hell did I... a dressing room?-

"Hey, and what would this be?" asked a girl and Hecarim took only two seconds to recognize the voice of Jinx.

"An armor?" asked instead Katarina, with her voice slightly bored.

"There's a sign around her neck." said Caitlyn approaching Hecarim then read "Heimerdinger's Automaton. Do not touch. He literally humiliated Draven and Darius."

Jinx whistled admired and gave sound of slaps on the chest of Hecarim which remained completely still "So that yordle can create something fun!"

"There is little taste in armor." said Lux glancing slightly disgusted at Hecarim.

-Instead you have no taste in clothes but not for this I'll come to say it to you... I will kill you slowly in the next match...- thought Hecarim already imagining the moment when he would kill her.

"Come on girls, let it stay that thing. If we break it we will have to answer to Heimerdinger and the High Summoner and, given that we have just concluded a fight, I haven't the strength to listen to a lecture of the first order... " commented Soraka wearily. She had spent most of the meeting to tend to his companions and each time came out bulging.

"I agree with you sister! That woman knows is really a nuisance!" Jinx added with a grin, moving away from that Hecarim sighed. Soraka had just gained a favor of him.

"Well, let's have a nice shower then!" said Lux, anxious to remove her sweat off.

Hecarim not nearly choked on his own saliva and only by sheer luck not started coughing. With eyes wide open now he looked around hoping to have misheard.

Too bad that the first thing that came to the notice was Soraka turned to him, intent on taking off the bandages on his hands and coat, then going to tinker with the orange dress. Within seconds, the dress slipped to the ground and the big breasts of the Daughter of the Stars were put on display.

Hecarim felt the blood to the head, but then he saw a greater danger, a danger which lay between her legs.

Unconsciously, he looked down and this allowed him to observe the vagina of Soraka. A strong feeling of discomfort seized him and his groin. Something was wrong...

"Hey Sona! Am I wrong or your have become bigger?" shouted Jinx and Hecarim, turning his gaze to the left, saw Jinx, completely naked, intent on massaging the breasts of Sona, now devoid of its long blue dress. The Mistress of Ropes couldn't speak but the expression on her face sent clear signals to the address of Hecarim that could not look away, even when Katarina, also naked, began to play with the breasts of Sona with Jinx.

"Oh but how soft are they?" complimented Katarina "Thy're so because you massage them always, isn't it?"

"Oh, so this is your secret eh?" ssked Jinx playing yet, when Katarina, placed behind her, squeezed her nipples suddenly, making out a moan of pleasure.

They were killing him. All those new things were slowly killing Hecarim that now felt his penis press against the armor in order to straighten completely.

"Oh let it end and leave her alone! Go and make the shower!" called Caitlyn taking off her dress.

-God thank you Caitlyn...- Hecarim slightly raised, noting however that the girl had started ahead of him back... and was bowing forward, bringing her hands to the panties.

-No Please no...-

Thumbs slipped between her panties and skin.

-I Beg... don't!-

The girl began to slowly lower the garment, remaining bent forward.

-Come one you always been a good girl and nothing shameless!-

Caitlyn dropped altogether panties, exposing her anus that, at first glance to Hecarim, it seemed perfect. Fortunately for him, the girl didn't delay over and slipped in the shower, disappearing from sight along with the other girls.

-Thresh would be the king of the torture...? I have never experienced anything so devastating...- thought Hecarim, hopefully in the arrival of Heimerdinger or some evocative.

Its quiet lasted for about twenty minutes but of his saviors, no trace. Finally, the girls came out of the shower and went back to the locker room. The first to spring into view was that Lux began to rub her breasts with the towel, some choking moans of pleasure.

-Damn you slut... killing you will be one of my greatest joys!-

"Ha ha ha ha ha! But look at that beautiful blue panties!" said Jinx, carefully watching the panties of Sona, who tried in vain to take them back. As if to run naked through the locker room were not enough destructive for Hecarim, Caitlyn tried to stop Jinx who let out the panties.

After a short flight, they ended up on the face of Hecarim.

-Jinx... I'm sure there is a unique place for you to hell!- thought the boy inhaling the scent that had invaded his helmet. An electric shock pervaded the entire body and his animalistic instincts roared to escape.

Now he was losing control and something warm was bathing his mouth and neck, but at that time was the last thing to worry about.

Soraka cames to his rescue again who, with his staff, removed her panties from under the nose, returning them to Sona, while Caitlyn tried in vain to handcuff Jinx. Finally, after ten long minutes, the girls came out of the locker room and, a few seconds later, the two conjurers made their entrance, raising again Hecarim with their magic.

He was taken to the office of the High Summoner who, with a nod, did escape his two subordinates.

"Hecarim, I explained everything." Heimerdinger said "You can take off the helmet."

The boy carried out and, strangely, the yordle jumped while the woman burst into laughter that brought her to tears.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Hecarim ... look at that." Heimerdinger said showing him a mirror and saw that the boy was losing blood from his nose and his mouth and neck stained with red. That was it that strange hot liquid.

After stopped laughing (fatigue), Nashila spoke to Hecarim "I was told your problem but I'm desolate, we have no spells that can get you back as before. Even with the magic of Ekko or Zilean it isn't possible. However you will be removed from the list of Champions, at least until you come back as before, or someone will discover that what happened to you."

Hecarim nodded. He'd be right back to the Shadow Isles and would be locked up at home for a month. He had no problem waiting.

"Well you can go. I have something else to do." said Nashila, when the door burst open and Hecarim barely had time to recover his helmet.

"High Summoner Nashila we have a problem!" uttered the caster just entered.

"What kind of problem?"

"Well... Pantheon has heard rumors that Heimerdinger would create an automaton invincible and now want to deal with it at all costs..." said the summoner. Nashila ran a hand over her face and stared at the yordle "You couldn't shut up, don't you?"

Before Heimerdinger could answer, Nashila turned Hecarim "Well, it's up to you to decide. You want to stay here and give up a fight... or you want to go out there and face the Pantheon in a fight one on one? "

Hecarim was silent for a few seconds, but in the end his warrior side won out, "Bring me to the arena."

The summoner nodded, awed by his voice and led the way.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Heimerdinger asked, turning to Nashila that, smiling, said, "Of course. Finally a bit of fun."


	3. A fierce battle

**Chapter 3: A fierce battle**

"So you will face Pantheon?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure of your choice?"

"Yes."

"Your 'secret identity' is likely to jump, you know?"

"Yes."

Heimerdinger sighed. He already knew that he couldn't stop Hecarim but he could still try. Even with his brain, it would be impossible to stop the Shadow of War.

"All right...then it's better to think of a plan for the battle!" exclaimed the yordle, sitting on the boy's shoulder. Hecarim turned slightly towards him "I don't need a plan. I will fight as usual."

"You can't fight as usual. You're not a huge armored centaur anymore, remember?"

He was right. Now Hecarim was a human, but not a simple one. His body was hardened and trained, although he never had a body of flesh and bones. He couldn't have asked for a better body to face Pantheon, one of the most powerful Champions of the whole League.

Still, there was a problem with that body: "Can I use my own abilities just as before?"

"Don't think about it."

Hecarim seemed to recover from his thoughts.

"It's true, you aren't a centaur any more, but now you are a human... a human with the body of a perfect war machine! You will be fine, just don't focus on your own abilities. Try to explore your new body, it could be fun!"

Heimerdinger seemed pretty calm about the whole story. Hecarim seemed to calm down and convinced himself that that would be a battle as another.

"Just one question...why are you here? The battle is between me and Pantheon."

"Let's say that my lie wasn't a stroke of genius...so I have to take at least this responsibility!" replied the yordle. After five minutes, they arrived in the room used for teleports. Unusually, Hecarim and Pantheon wouldn't be controlled by the summoners, so as to finish the fight as soon as possible.

After a short wait, the Summoner's Rift opened ahead of them.

"Tsk, such a big battleground for a fight one on one. What a waste..." murmured Hecarim, shaking his head.

"Um...yes...about this decision...you should know one small detail." said Heimerdinger, then whispered something in his ear.

"WHAT?! THE WHOLE LEAGUE IS WATCHING THIS FIGHT?!"

"Well not entirely. Many champions aren't here right now." explained Heimerdinger "But most of the summoners will look the fight."

"Now I feel really better..."

"Sarcasm?"

"Never mind...let me focus on my fight."

There weren't minions. The Summoner's Rift was all for them, nobody could disturb. It was an order of Nashila.

Hecarim began to walk along the mid lain, with Heimerdinger behind him. After a few seconds, the impressive figure of Pantheon came into view and the warrior armed with shield and spear stopped himself right in the middle of the lane.

"Very well, I see that you have responded to the challenge. It's time to start this fight."

Hecarim tightened the grip on his halberd, taken from Heimerdinger's place, and began to advance slowly. Pantheon only raised the shield and pointed the spear against his opponent. Heimerdinger, instead, took a few steps back. He didn't want to find himself in the middle of that battle.

-This is a fight as any other...but...for some reason...my heart is pounding. It's because...I'm happy?- a sinister grin formed on Hecarim's lips -Yeah...this excitement...this feeling so inviting...I can try it only here, on the battlefield...- his gaze stopped on his opponent -It's only thanks to you that I can feel something like this! Come on, Artisan of War, show me your strength!-

Out of the blue, Hecarim snapped against his opponent and a strange blue glow manifested from his armor. Pantheon prepared for the impact strengthening his defense but Hecarim became faster and faster and hit the enemy with an incredible force.

The impact forced the fighter to retreat; Pantheon also felt that his left arm was already numb.

-Only after a hit? What a tremendous strength!-

Despite the damage inflicted, Hecarim was sure that, for defeating Pantheon, he would have to exploit all of his resources. After making a few steps forward, Hecarim rolled his halberd, hitting the target on his side. Unfortunately for him, Pantheon wasn't a novice and was able to defend himself in time with his shield.

Now Hecarim was defenseless. Not being accustomed to that body, he had put too much strength in that attack and the halberd, bouncing against the shield, has gone outwards, away from his body. Noticing that opening, Pantheon loaded his spear and hurled a rapid series of lunges, hitting Hecarim in the chest.

After the last attack, the warrior stepped back and immediately noticed a detail. A detail that made him wince as well as Heimerdinger and the various spectators of the clash.

Blood.

The red liquid was dripping from the tip of Pantheon's spear. After the first moments of uncertainty, the man shifted his gaze to Hecarim noticing that, by the various holes created by his attack, he was leaking a lot of blood and was completely motionless.

"Why are you bleeding?" asked Pantheon "Weren't you a robot?" he then shifted his gaze to the yordle "What's the meaning of all of this?!"

A hoarse laugh prevented Heimerdinger to answer and the yordle glanced at his companion. Hecarim was trembling but anyone would understand that he wasn't shaking with fear, but with excitement.

"Yes…this is what I want…" hissed Hecarim. Throughout his life as an undead centaur, he had never tried something like that. He could feel the tension in his muscles, he could feel the burn of the wounds in his chest, he could feel the heat of his own blood on his skin.

He was seriously wounded but his heart wasn't minimally shaken, indeed, it was pawing to fight again and again. After a few minutes he finally understood.

He was alive.

Now he could feel all those emotions that only the living beings could try.

Hecarim then screamed "Come on! Let's continue this fierce fight!" and ran against Pantheon, rolling once again his halberd. Just as before, the Artisan of War blocked the shot and tried to hit him again with his lunges.

After the first hit suffered, Hecarim stretched forward his left arm and grabbed the spear of Pantheon, surprising him. The man put all of his power in his arm and legs to avoid being carried away by Hecarim, whose strength had grown sharply in those few minutes.

"Spirit of Dread."

Pantheon's eyes widened in surprise at hearing those words and a circle of spectral flames surrounded them in few seconds. Forces began to fail him and the grip on his spear began to weaken.

"That was a skill of Hecarim, the Shadow of War. Something impossible to reproduce with your silly technology. Show me your face!" thundered Pantheon before deviating a blow from Hecarim and then, hit him in the face with his shield.

Hecarim clearly felt the blow and the cold metal of his helmet against his flesh, which was then flown away by the force of the impact. Coughing some blood, the boy looked back at his opponent, showing his face and a sharp and disturbing grin.

"So I was right, you are not a robot. Who are you?" questioned Pantheon.

"Can't you figure it out on your own?" asked in turn the Shadow of War. His enemy narrowed his eyes, moving the gaze from Hecarim to Heimerdinger and vice versa.

"Hecarim..." Pantheon was disconcerted "What happened to you?"

"This doesn't concern you. It's enough for you to know that I gained an incredible power and now I'll show you that power!"

That said, Hecarim was wrapped again by a blue glow and ran against Pantheon at high speed. The opponent raised his shield to protect himself but the impact jolted him back, causing him to lose the guard.

-Yes, there are no more doubts... just now... was the Devastating Charge. So he's really Hecarim.-

Now everything was ready. Pantheon would have taken at least a second to get back on his guard and certainly he had no time to prepare his Grand Skyfall. That was the moment to end the fight.

Advancing on his opponent, Hecarim shone for a moment of a strong glow white and blue, and a moment later, several ghostly figures like him appeared beside him and struck Pantheon with their halberds. Many wounds were opened on the body of the warrior, but he was captured as Hecarim by the emotions of that clash.

Turning on himself, Pantheon imagined seeing Hecarim a few meters from him, but the Shadow of War had anticipated his move and, after hitting him, he immediately stopped behind him, descending slightly.

With the grin still on his lips, Hecarim rolled heavily his halberd and struck Pantheon in full chest, opening a terrible wound from which came out a large amount of blood. The Artisan of War staggered backward, then falling back to the ground, while maintaining the grip on his trusted weapons.

"Ah ah ah...this...this was a really intoxicating battle. I hope I can face you again in the future..." whispered Pantheon then fading into a white flash.

"No problem, I'll face you every time you want."

"That was an incredible fight!" exclaimed Heimerdinger running toward Hecarim "I was able to collect different data and I must say that your new body has exceeded my expectations!"

After those words, though, his heart skipped a beat. Hecarim, in complete silence, collapsed to the ground.

"H...hey! Hecarim! What's wrong?!"

The yordle came immediately to the side of his companion and noticed that Hecarim was breathing hard. When he had a hand on Hecarim's forehead, he pulled it away immediately.

"Holy science! Hecarim you have a fever! But how...?"

"It seems that my fears were well founded." commented Nashila behind him, making the yordle wince.

"What do you mean?"

"You must know that every time that a new Champion arrives at the League, is subjected to the special tests. Those are special tests that are used to 'upgrade' the spells of the battlefields. One of the many spells is what prevents you from dying in combat...but apparently, the new form of Hecarim is not recognized by spells and now he could die."

"What?! That's terrible! I cannot letting die my experiment...ehm...friend!"

"Don't worry, I've already notified the other summoners to provide about it, but for now let's get him to the infirmary. He must be cured."

* * *

HI! Here I'm with the third chapter and sorry for the late! So, in this chapter we've seen the fight between Hecarim and Pantheon! From now on, the real fun will start ;) and in each chapter Hecarim will have hottest adventures with the other Champions. At the beginning it will be a Champion per chapter but then who knows...it might have luck and have fun at the same time with multiple Champion ;)

Of course I'll listen to your requests, therefore: Sona, Caitlyn and Elise are already in the harem!

I hope you continue to follow this fic and the reviews are always welcome!

See you around and have a good night!


	4. Trip to the infirmary

**Chapter 4: Trip to the infirmary**

Hecarim slowly opened his eyes, then keeping his gaze fixed on the ceiling. His throat was dry, his head ached and he felt the body numb. He blinked a few times, turning the head to the left, finding the view blocked by a white curtain, but it wasn't a window curtain, but one of those hospital towels used to "separate" the beds.

Looking to the right, he saw an open window and a little table on which were placed a jug of water, a glass and various medicines.

-What the hell is this place?-

He didn't mind that place too much but it was all too quiet for his taste. After a short delay, however, he heard a door opening beyond the white veil and, from a chair hidden from his view, someone stood up "Ah, honorable Soraka, glad to see you. He's still unconscious but we have already started to give him the necessary medicines."

"Good. Now, get out of here."

Hecarim gulped. That was Soraka's voice, no doubt about it, but he perceived an incredible amount of anger and it worried him a lot. The person who had greeted her instantly went out, closing the door and Hecarim heard steps in his direction.

After a few seconds, the veil was suddenly moved away and Soraka appeared before him, complete with a black aura around her. If her voice was filled with anger, her eyes were full of death. At that moment, Hecarim realized to be in the infirmary...but where the hell were Akali and Shen?

"You're awake."

"Y...yes..."

Soraka just nodded then head to the window. She grabbed the jug and filled the glass, then turned toward Hecarim. With a sharp movement of the arm, she handed him the glass "Are you thirsty?"

"Err...yes...thank you..." Hecarim said then pull himself up, slipping the blanket along the chest, already bandaged, to the waist. With a bit of uncertainty, the boy grabbed the glass but when he brought it to his lips, he felt distinctly the gaze of Soraka fixed on him.

-Ok...for sure she is mad at me...but why?-

"You fought well before..." Soraka complimented "At first you seemed almost a robot..."

The heart of Hecarim stopped at that very moment.

The locker room.

Soraka was there.

Soraka had seen him in the locker room and then had watched the clash.

Soraka knew that he had seen them naked and she was probably the most calm of the group along with Sona. A shiver of pure terror passed over his back at the thought of Katarina, Jinx, Lux and Caitlyn completely pissed off.

He was completely fucked.

"You know...just before your match I saw a robot in the women's locker room. It was as big as you and his armor was almost identical to your." explained Soraka still staring at him "I guess that actually you were the "robot", isn't it?"

"Yes..." Hecarim admitted then drinking all the water in one go.

"I appreciate your honesty." commented Soraka taking his empty glass. Hecarim gave her a quick glance and the first thing he saw was her breast. A slight blush took hold of his cheeks and the boy immediately turned his eyes elsewhere. Soraka not seemed to notice the thing and went back to the table. Convinced that he escaped the danger, Hecarim looked back at Soraka only to find her tilted slightly forward with the butt in full view.

-Fuck...-

It was inevitable. In a few moments he felt a strange sensation in the groin again, and when he looked down, he could clearly see his cock fully erect. Fortunately, the sheets hadn't slipped away entirely, but this certainly didn't improve his situation. In a desperate attempt to hide the obvious, Hecarim cocked his right leg, thus covering his erection.

Soraka turned back to him "Have you kept your eyes closed?"

"No..."

"Have you seen everything?"

"Pretty much..."

Soraka sighed, going to the door of the room, with great despair of Hecarim.

-I knew it! I'm fucked! Those four beasts will be waiting at the door ready to kill me!- Hecarim thought but Soraka, instead of opening the door, locked it. After a few seconds, she returned to him.

"Listen...I know you're not that kind of person. Until yesterday you weren't even a person for that." she began "But now if you don't explain to me the whole story, I'll have to throw you out from the infirmary, and I think you know what awaits you out there."

Hecarim stared straight into her eyes and saw that her anger was almost gone but still had not returned the usual Soraka. After a few seconds of silence, the boy told her everything. He told her about Heimerdinger and of his request, the experiment failed and the lame excuse created by the yordle, until arriving to the part of the locker room and the clash with Pantheon.

"I'm...sorry." concluded Hecarim confusing Soraka "It wasn't my intention to spy on you. A real soldier would never do anything so disgusting. I betrayed the trust of the Shadow Isles and I've lost all dignity as a warrior..."

Soraka looked at him in silence but in the end came up to him and put a hand on his cheek "You don't have to be so hard on yourself. You have been simply dragged by events. I can imagine what it's like getting a new body out of the blue...so don't worry, until you won't go around telling people what you saw, I'll keep at bay the other girls. I think that they will understand your situation."

"Thank you Soraka."

Soraka smiled and then indicate his bandages "Come on, straightening the leg, I will remove the bandages and heal you with my magic."

Hecarim nodded and, without thinking, lowered his leg. An alarm bell rang late in his mind and, before he could do anything, he saw Soraka blush at the speed of light. His cock was still erect and, lowering his leg, he had put it on show.

"Er...t...this is..."

"Have you reduced to this state because of me?"

"Y...yes..."

"...can I ask you one last question?"

"S...sure..." Hecarim was a prey to the most complete embarrassment but also fear was doing its part.

"What you saw in the locker room...did you like it?"

Hecarim instantly shifted his gaze to Soraka, with wide eyes in amazement. The Starchild had turned toward the window, but she was unable to hide the evident blush on her cheeks. The Shadow of War opened his mouth to speak, but all that he was able to say was "Yes..."

Only then Soraka looked back at him. She pointed a knee on the mattress and leaned forward "Well...I can't certainly leave a patient in these conditions, don't you think?"

"I...I guess you're right..." whispered Hecarim, leaning forward. Both closed their eyes and, a second later, their lips met. With that single touch, lust took possession of their bodies, making them get even closer. Hecarim felt the tongue of Soraka pressing against his lips, as if to ask permission to enter and he, without even thinking, slightly opened his mouth.

In a few moments, his tongue found itself twisted to that of Soraka and Hecarim found himself under the thumb of that new flavor, so intoxicating and inviting. Driven by pure instinct, he slipped his tongue into the mouth of Soraka, making her moan.

Although it was her who took the initiative, Soraka was now at the mercy of her partner. She believed that Hecarim would never take the control, being new to that kind of thing, instead the Shadow of War was winning that little fight of tongues but for her there was no problem. As Hecarim, she was feeling strong emotions and his way of kissing was clouding her mind.

The kiss became more fiery and the hands of Hecarim found their way through the hair of Soraka, bringing her even closer. The girl, on the other hand, tore off the bandages from his chest and stroked with craving those muscles almost perfect.

After a few seconds, however, they were forced to separate due to the lack of air. A strand of saliva held their tongues connected, ending up on the breasts of Soraka. Hecarim gave her only a few seconds to catch her breath and went back to kiss her with even more passion, while Soraka circled his neck with her arms. Although he had his eyes closed, the boy could feel that his partner wasn't in a good position, so he slid his hands down her back and grabbed her hips, bringing her in his arms.

Soraka did nothing to stop him, and when she found herself in a better position, she looked for more physical contact with him, letting out a moan of pleasure feeling his erection between her buttocks. They continued to kiss for several seconds, until Hecarim broke away from her, targeting her neck. He began to giving her little kisses, licking her skin with greed.

The moans of pleasure Soraka did nothing but turn him on even more, making him more aggressive and more eager. It didn't take long before he decided to switch to something more substantial. With quick movements, he tore off the top of the dress of Soraka, making her out a little cry of surprise.

"H...Hecarim what are you...?!"

Her words of reproof were soon replaced by others moaning since Hecarim had started to palpate her left breast, leaving the management of the right to his tongue. Soraka found herself completely at the mercy of Hecarim. The way he was massaging her breasts and licking them was making her crazy.

After finishing with the right breast, Hecarim dedicated himself to the left, starting to suck it like a baby and Soraka was forced to cover her mouth with one hand in order not moan too loudly. Her vagina was already completely soaked and she was now close to her limit. Determined to not leave all the fun to Hecarim, she puts her hand on his cock and began to tighten it gently, moving her hand up and down.

On hearing the moans of pleasure of Hecarim, she realized she had made the right move, and increased the speed of her hand. Soon, the boy broke away from her breasts, gritting his teeth with pleasure, while a trickle of saliva ran down his throat. Taking the opportunity, Soraka spread her buttocks and squeezed his penis with them, making him moan even more, and started to go up and down with her hips.

Unable to do anything, Hecarim dropped on the mattress, gasping with pleasure while Soraka released his cock, positioning herself between his legs and taking up the work, using both hands. With one hand she began to massage his balls while with the other she went back to the handjob.

With her mind fully possessed by lust, Soraka put her mouth close to the tip of his cock and began to lick it slowly, very slowly. That wasn't simple pleasure, it was a real torture for Hecarim who couldn't stop panting, moaning with pleasure. After wetting the tip properly with her saliva, Soraka went down his cock, continuing with her psychological torture.

When she was at the base, she repeated the same treatment, going up to the head. Realizing that Hecarim couldn't hold out much longer, Soraka wrapped the tip with her lips, making it enter slowly into the mouth, while continuing to lick it. The moans of Hecarim grew in intensity and, when his cock was completely inside the mouth of Soraka, his mind went completely blank.

-Come on big guy, cum for me.-

Soraka began to move her head, first slowly and then faster and faster. The cock of Hecarim was in her throat and she liked it a lot. Out of the blue, the boy unconsciously grabbed her head with his hands, pressing it against his groin.

"S...Soraka, I feel...something..."

Moments later, Soraka felt a large amount of cum in her mouth. It was really a lot but it didn't give her trouble and, taking care not to miss a single drop, she let out his cock and swallowed it all. Licking her lips, she took off the wings from the arms and threw down what was left of her dress.

She couldn't even think about moving that Hecarim grabbed her by the arms and, turning on his axis, placed her beneath him. Then he approached his mouth to her ear and whispered "Now it's my turn..."

Those few words were enough to arouse her even more and, without wasting any more time, Hecarim moved down, kissing her breasts and then her belly. Her womanhood was completely wet and, without hesitation, Hecarim began to lick it, savoring its juice. Soraka, on the other hand, couldn't refrain over and began to moan as before, without bothering to make as little noise as possible.

The Shadow of War was in complete ecstasy. That taste was literally sending him insane and he wanted more, so he covered entirely her vagina with his mouth and let his tongue do the rest. Soraka suddenly arched her back and let out a long wail, falling back on the mattress out of breath soon after, then being shaken by other shocks of pleasure.

Hecarim realized that the treatment was to her liking, so he continued undaunted the exploration of her womanhood spreading slightly her legs, but at the same time he wondered -She has also used her hands...maybe I should do that too?-

Quickly, the boy approached his right hand and, after removing the mouth, slipped two fingers in her vagina, making her jump. He began to move them back and forth, going in rhythm with the spasms of Soraka, then he resumes licking her womanhood, giving her even more pleasure. Eager for revenge, Hecarim added another finger and increased the speed, continuing to enjoy her fluids, completely dominated by lust. With his free hand, he reached one of her breasts and began to palpate it, focusing on the nipple.

"He...Hecarim...I can't..."

Those few words made him to understand that she was about to reach her climax, so he took off his fingers and covered her womanhood again with his mouth, grabbing her hips to keep her close. After inserting the tongue again, Hecarim felt a large amount of fluid squirt directly into the mouth, while a few drops trickled onto the mattress.

Soraka fell back on the mattress, panting heavily as he licked his lips, then moved to her womanhood to be able to clean up it properly. Almost without force, the Soraka raised his face with one hand. Hecarim remained silent to observe her but, in the end, he couldn't resist and kissed her again with the same passion, starting another dance with their tongues.

Soraka hugged him instinctively and, bringing her body to his, she felt something pressing against her womanhood. After split, she looked down and noticed with pleasure that Hecarim was again ready for action. Bringing a hand on his erection, Soraka asked "It seems that you aren't satisfied yet. Ready to try something new?"

Hecarim just nodded and Soraka smiled back at him. Holding his cock with her hand, she led him to the entrance of her womanhood "Now, push slowly."

The boy did as he was told and started to push, without putting too much force. Soraka, under him, began to moan and tightened her grip around his neck. After a few seconds, however, Hecarim felt something like a barrier inside her. Staring at his partner, he saw her smile and she nodded, then closing her eyes. With a powerful push, Hecarim entered completely inside her but what he heard wasn't a moan of pleasure, but a cry of pain.

Quickly, he looked back on the face of Soraka and saw that she had a pained expression. Before he could say anything, he felt a hot liquid all around his cock and, glancing down, he saw the blood flowing out from her womanhood.

"Soraka...are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

With a quick kiss, Soraka silenced him "Don't worry, it's absolutely normal...soon I will not feel any pain." and urged him to continue.

Still concerned about the state of Soraka, Hecarim decided to go along anyway and began to move inside her, starting to moan. Soon, he heard her moaning and this prompted him to increase the pace. Noticing the fact that they were far too noise, Soraka closed his lips in a fiery kiss as he proceeded to massage her breasts again.

The strokes of Hecarim became increasingly strong and Soraka failed to warn him in time. Both reached their peak of pleasure, breaking the kiss and launching a long moan. The Starchild felt the cum of Hecarim inside her but she couldn't, in any way, rebuke him, merely to catch her breath.

Hecarim lifted her with one arm and, after lying belly up, placed her on top of him, letting her rest, covering both of them with a blanket. Soraka laid her head on his breastplate, using it as a pillow, and listened to the beat of his heart.

"So...did you liked it?" Soraka asked, closing her eyes.

"It was amazing. Now I understand how the living feel doing certain things."

Soraka let out a short laugh, but before she could say anything, someone knocked on the door "Err...Honorable Soraka...are you okay? I heard you scream..."

Soraka and Hecarim exchanged a worried look and she screamed "It's okay, just a little effort to treat him, nothing more! Now I would like to be left alone, some wounds are still open."

"As you wish, honorable Soraka."

They breathed a sigh of relief, then burst out laughing but Soraka returned momentarily serious "By the way..." and pointed to the floor "...you've ruined my dress."

"Sorry about that..."

Soraka returned peaceful and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Do not worry, I'm sure that you and your friend down here will manage to repay me properly."

Hecarim stared at her surprised "This means that..."

"Whenever you hurt somewhere, feel free to come to me." Soraka said, still staring at him with a look full of lust.

"Well...I think that I'll accept your kind offer." Hecarim commented, getting closer to her and then resumes to kissing her.

Everything was consumed under the watchful eyes of a small spider lurking on the windowsill...

* * *

 **Hi! Here I am with the fourth chapter and sorry for the late! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! In my opinion...it sucks. I mean, I'm more for the fighting and massacres and this is my first fic in this field, so I hope I have done some work at least acceptable (although I don't like this beginning...) but it's up to you to judge if you want (reviews always welcome).**

 **Now here some advice:**

 **1) as I said, there are already girls included in the harem but if you want to see anyone in particular, just ask! (excluded: Annie, Anivia, Rek'sai and yordle)**

 **2) at the beginning, each chapter will be devoted Hecarim with a different girl but later there will be more girls by chapter (also girls already seen in previous chapters)**

 **3) Although each chapter will still face the fulfillment of carnal acts by Hecarim, I will try to change the situations and methods basing also on the character of the girl at that moment (of course there will be NO rapes or extreme bondage [just a little bit soft soft]) so as to vary a bit!**

 **I wait for your reviews and your opinions!**

 **See you soon and have a good night!**


	5. The spider's web

**Chapter 5: The spider's web**

* * *

Hecarim looked around cautiously. He had just left the infirmary, where he had the opportunity to relax in a completely new way for him, and probably most of the Summoners knew of his new appearance, as well as the Champions. As if to reinforce his hypothesis, all Summoners who crossed him along the corridors watched him with eyes full of surprise. The various women instead watched the boy with eyes full of lust but Hecarim convinced himself that it wasn't so.

-The only thing I can do is go to the Shadow Isles and rest...hoping no one decides to use me in a match...-

"Hecarim! There you are!"

Cursing several gods, the boy turned to the source of the voice, noting Heimerdinger running toward him "I see you have recovered! Fortunately Soraka was still here so she managed to heal you immediately! I wanted to inform you that I'll return to my house to fix the equipment destroyed."

"Perfect, because I also want to go home..."

"Good to know...but your comrades won't be surprised by your new body?"

And here is the first problem: Thresh and everyone else. None of the Shadow Isles' Champions was present at the League and then they knew nothing of what happened.

-Perhaps I should go to my quarters…- Hecarim thought, but the image of Katarina, Jinx and all other reminded him why he had to go home. Facing the "laughter" of his companions seemed a better option.

"They'll be surprised, yes...but after the first questions they'll leave me alone."

After being greeted (or rather after Hecarim had left without looking at Heimerdinger) he walked toward the exit and the fresh air on his face made him feel strangely good. He was still wearing his armor, but he kept the helmet under his left arm, allowing everyone to see his face.

"Wow, a new Champion?" a young boy with blond hair asked moving toward Hecarim.

"Ezreal..."

"You already know my name? One of the girls must have told you that. You must know that I'm pretty famous." Ezreal explained with a sparkling smile. Hecarim almost vomited his soul.

"Stop this bullshit. I'm Hecarim."

Ezreal stared at him open-mouthed "W...what? What the hell happened to you?!"

"I thought you knew that already...but still, I became a human because of an experiment and, before you ask, no. I didn't mean to become a human."

"Well...this is certainly a strange thing but I must say that you are more presentable in this form." Ezreal joked waving a hand "By the way, don't take all the girls for yourself and there will be no problems!"

Hecarim raised an eyebrow and just shrugged, passing next to the Prodigal Explorer and continuing on his way. After a few steps, he began to run at full speed and headed for the north coast.

Several hours later, Hecarim opened the door of his house, panting like a madman. Drops of sweat trickled on the wooden floor as the boy walked slowly inside, closing the door and throwing his helmet on a table. By dropping to the ground various parts of his armor, Hecarim dragged on until his huge bed.

Thanks to his ghostly powers, he was able to run even on the water but only by maintaining a constant high speed. In his old form, that wasn't a problem, but now that he possessed a human body, he could tell what were fatigue and pain in muscles. Catching his breath, Hecarim looked around. His house was very minimal. A huge bed, designed specifically to support his mass (when he was still a Centaur), a table, some chairs for any guests and a kind of huge showcase for his weapons.

"At least the mattress is soft..." muttered Hecarim removing the last pieces of the armor, remaining completely naked "Um...I forgot that I have no clothes. It will mean that I'll stay so until tomorrow and then I'll go to ask some clothes to Karthus."

Settling on the bed, he covered himself up to the waist with the only blanket and closed his eyes, thinking of all the things that happened in those hours. For the first time, he dreamed. Dreams mostly confused about which he wouldn't have remembered anything. At some point, he dreamed Soraka, completely naked. They were both in the infirmary and he was on the bed for patients. Fully bonded.

Hecarim tried to break free but the ropes were too strong. Soraka looked at him with a look full of lust and something else that intimidated him.

"How about waking up?" Soraka asked but with a voice that wasn't her.

Hecarim opened his eyes in shock, then he turned his head toward the window and, judging by the light, he realized that by now the sun was setting. Hecarim started to put a hand on his face, but he found that both his arms were forced against his body.

Tilting the head forward, he noticed that, those which had appeared in his dream as ropes, were actually cobwebs.

"Why do I get the feeling of not being alone?" Hecarim questioned to himself and a light laugh sweeps away all doubts.

"Oh my...pretty smart, aren't we?" from a dark corner of the room came a girl with soft shapes, with the only flaw of having four spider legs on her back.

"Elise...what does this mean?"

"Oh don't worry, it's just an innocuous joke." Elise said approaching the bed.

"Well, very funny. Now take off these cobwebs." Hecarim ordered staring at her with serious look. However Elise seemed amused by his words. When she was next to him, she drew small imaginary circles on his chest using one of her spider legs"Poor Hecarim, it seems that you didn't understand a few things..."

Out of the blue, she jumped on the bed and sat down on the belly of Hecarim.

"First point, I'm in charge here. Second point, my cute little joke isn't over yet. Third point, you should calm down if you don't want that the full League learns, in a totally accidental way, about your adventure with Soraka." Elise hissed, showing a disturbing grin.

Hecarim eyes widened in surprise "How did you know?!"

"My little eight-legged friend has watched all the time and then I saw you too. You were quite spirited eh?" Elise said showing her usual ambiguous smile.

Hecarim blushed slightly and asked "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just a little fun." Elise whispered, leaning forward to kiss Hecarim at the base of the throat, sucking greedily the skin, leaving a red mark "I think that you'll have fun too."

Without further delay, she returned to focus on his throat, starting to lick it assiduously, leaving a trail of saliva on his skin. Occasionally she left him another red mark, preferring to savor him with her tongue. Contrary to what expected from him, Elise began to rise, reaching the jaw and then stopping at his left ear.

Slowly, she stuck her tongue in his ear and starts licking slowly, while the saliva began to trickle onto the mattress. Bursts of pleasure crossed the body of Hecarim who, gritting his teeth, managed to stay in silence. After a few seconds, Elise moved on the cheek, eventually coming to his lips "Come on, how about having some fun with me?"

Hecarim opened his lips to answer, but Elise slipped her tongue in his mouth, surprising him. Holding his head with both hands, she explored every corner of his mouth, then started a dance with his tongue. Hecarim, on the other hand, was able to resist only a few seconds and, finally, he returned the kiss. As with Soraka, Hecarim tried to gain the upper hand but Elise was incredibly skilled with the tongue and didn't give him any freedom.

Due to the lack of air, however, Elise was forced to separate from him, returning to sit comfortably on his belly. After licking her lips, she rolled her head slightly and found that his cock was ready for action. Rather than going straight to the main course, Elise leaned forward again, focusing on the chest of Hecarim. The boy let out a moan of pleasure to feel her tongue on his skin, especially when she paused on his nipples. However, the pleasure turned to pain in a moment when the spider-woman bit his right nipple, making him wince.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Forgive me, but it seems that you were enjoying a little too much and this isn't good. I'm the one who has to enjoy and I'm the one who decides when you can enjoy it or not. Do you understand?"

"You're completely crazy..."

"Oh thank you, I do my best." Elise said with an amused look "In theory, you should feel lucky...if you had been at the mercy of Evelynn, I don't think she would've limited herself to a simple bite."

-Score one for her...-

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd continue with the fun." without waiting any longer, she moved on the legs of Hecarim and spread them lightly, enjoying the view of his erection. Hecarim imagined that Elise would begin to lick him there too, but instead of the soft and slippery feeling of her tongue, he felt two things more rigid and dry on the sides of his cock. Raising his head slightly, Hecarim discovered that Elise was using her feet. There and then it seemed not to his liking, but when the spider-woman began to move them slowly, alternating pressure at various points, the boy slammed his head on the pillow, clenching his teeth with all his strength.

"I guess Soraka cannot do anything like this, am I wrong?" Elise asked increasing the speed and looking at her smooth and sinuous legs "You know, I can safely change my body to make it quite human...extra paws excluded. Only that I wait of the right opportunities."

In fact, at that time, Elise was wearing only a black bodice which covered her breasts, hips and cunt; also it wrapped around her entire neck and was connected to a top that covered her ears, holding her hair too. The black parts of legs and arms, being an integral part of her body, had been absorbed completely, revealing her pale skin.

Slowly, she brought her right foot on the head of his cock and squeezed it lightly with the fingers, letting out a small amount of precum that slid along the member, immediately stopped and smeared by Elise who repeated the process a few times. Hecarim bit down hard on his lower lip. Elise was driving him crazy and something told him that her "game" wasn't finished yet.

After a few minutes, however, Hecarim realized that he had reached the limit. Elise seemed to notice it and, continuing to tease him with her feet, created a small rope made of cobwebs.

"Elise...I...I'm cumm...!"

"Oh no, you won't." Elise hissed and, with a quick movement of the hands, wrapped the base of his cock with the lanyard, thereby preventing him from cumming. Hecarim eyes widened and that awful feeling prevented him from saying a word. Only a thick drop of sperm came out from the tip and Elise, with a mischievous look, leaned forward, licking it way and savoring it for several seconds.

"Didn't I tell you? I decide when you can enjoy." having said that, the spider-woman swallowed entirely his cock, continuing to tighten the base with rope. Hecarim could feel the tip of his member hitting the throat of Elise, as her tongue began to taste it with an agonizing slowness. After having completely covered it with saliva, Elise starts to go up and down with the head and it did nothing but make Hecarim moaning even more.

Through her tongue, Elise could feel the pulse of his cock and, with one last, slow and exhausting lick, made it come out of his mouth.

"Would you like to cum?"

Hecarim just nodded, trying to keep focused to avoid ending up completely at the mercy of the madness.

"Then...swear loyalty to me and maybe I'll let you cum." Elise ordered licking her lips again.

After a few seconds of disbelief, a strange grin formed on the lips of the boy who, catching his breath, whispered "You can go...to fuck yourself..."

"If this is your answer..." Elise hissed and, soon after, she returned to suck his cock while using her tongue. She continued to do so with an agonizing slowness, pausing several times on the tip to torture it using even the lips. Meanwhile, Hecarim was completely losing his mind. He wanted to cum so much and now the pleasure was turning into pain.

Fortunately for him, his special body came to his rescue.

Despite being wounded in combat from Pantheon, his skin was incredibly durable. Because of the blood pressure that was being felt in his groin, the base of his cock was getting thicker and it seemed escaped to Elise. The spider-woman swallowed again his cock and that was the breaking point. Literally.

With a loud SNAP, the string of cobwebs snapped and a large amount of cum poured down her throat. Elise's eyes widened in surprise and, letting go of his cock, she coughed violently, spitting a bit of sperm, while the last powerful sketches ended up on her face and breasts. After recovering, Elise looked at her body, noting how it was covered with that thick white liquid. She licked her lips slowly, savoring it fully and then, with her fingers, took the rest of the sperm from the face, swallowing it immediately after.

While Hecarim was intent to catch his breath, Elise wiped her breasts, while a few drops of cum were already flows along her belly, ending up on the mattress. There was really a lot of cum and Elise could feel in her stomach that there was an amount even higher.

"Incredible...quantity and quality are excellent." Elise said bringing her hands on the bodice "I think it's better to take it off. I don't want it too dirty." and, with a single movement, she removed it completely, thus freeing her hair, throwing it to the ground. Hecarim silently stared at her breasts and a strange desire pushed its way into his mind. Suddenly he felt the urge to lick and taste them as he had done with those of Soraka.

Elise, however, hadn't finished to undress yet. After getting up, standing on the bed, slowly she lowered her black lace panties, then throwing them in the face of Hecarim who thanked all the gods for not giving him a sense of smell developed as that of Warwick or Rengar.

Using a foot, Elise pulled away her panties and Hecarim, being able to see her completely naked, gulped. After a slight laugh, Elise sat on his sternum, widening her legs.

"Tell me, do you like what you see?"

Hecarim nodded again, staring intently at her womanhood, already wet. Elise smiled and moved slightly forward, getting closer and closer to his face. The boy opened his mouth slightly, eager to lick her vagina, but at the last moment, Elise stepped back.

Hecarim wondered if there was a limit to her infamy.

"I just decided to go straight to the main course." Elise said, grabbing his cock with one hand, rising slightly. With her usual controlled slowness, Elise approached the tip at the entrance of her womanhood. After a few seconds, she lowered slowly, letting its head inside her, biting her lower lip in the while. She stood in that position, enjoying the expression of Hecarim, but what the guy didn't know, was that Elise had underestimated him. The spider-woman, in fact, had stopped in amazement, never dreaming it would be so hard to get it in entirely.

-Looks like that it will be more interesting than expected...- Elise thought, lowering a little, while the first groans of Hecarim were starting to be heard. Elise, deep down, was trying so hard to not moan. She couldn't be overwhelmed like that from a novice like Hecarim but that big cock was putting her in difficulty.

After a few long seconds, his cock was completely inside her. Confident of herself, Elise began then to go up and down with the pelvis, gradually increasing the speed. Soon, she was no longer able to hold back and began to moan for the pleasure, while a few drops of saliva trickling down her throat. Suddenly, she stops and begins to rotate her pelvis clockwise, making enjoy even more Hecarim who was approaching his limit.

"Are you liking it?"

The moans of Hecarim were a clear affirmative answer, which prompted Elise to increase again the speed and began to rub her breasts in order to enjoy even more. On the other side, Hecarim couldn't hold out much longer. Her womanhood was holding his cock from the tip to the base and with those movements of the pelvis, she was rapidly bringing him to the climax of pleasure.

"Elise...try to block me again...and I won't be responsible for what I'll do to you!"

Elise was tempted to keep him from cumming once again, but now she was enjoying too. She continued to go up and down, until Hecarim arched his back letting go a long satisfied moan. The spider-woman felt a huge amount of semen in her belly and let out a scream of pure ecstasy, arching her back in turn. After a few seconds of immobility, Elise slumped forward, lying on Hecarim's body and slightly raising the hips.

His cock spewed from her cunt and shot still some small jets of semen, staining the sheets, while her womanhood had light tremors, letting out a thick white liquid, and there was really a lot. Her belly was on fire for the effort.

"Really...not bad..." Elise said catching her breath, slowly sitting down again. With one hand, she caress her pussy, well dipping her fingers in that liquid so hot and dense, then bringing them close to her lips to lick them with pleasure.

"So...you finished your joke?" Hecarim asked staring at her.

Elise let out a laugh "Of course, this makes you sad?"

"No, I just wanted to know, so that can I return it now." Hecarim whispered, making her grin "And tell me, how would you return it?"

"In this way." the boy said, and suddenly inflated his muscles, snapping Elise's cobwebs, sitting up and then look into her eyes. Elise stared at him with a shocked look "Oh...I see...well..." she said then "I think now I can go home. Have a good evening, Hecarim." and she turned, moving toward the exit, but two strong hands grabbed her by the hips.

"Right now? I really wanted to make a joke and I'm sure you'll appreciate it." Hecarim whispered, placing the tip of his cock against her womanhood, surprising her.

"You... are already so hard...?"

"Are you surprised?" Hecarim asked with a slight smirk on his lips before inserting his cock inside her in one stroke. Elise's eyes widened in shock, unable to utter a word.

"What wrong? The pleasure is so intense that you can't talk anymore?" Hecarim began to move inside her faster and faster while the moans of pleasure of the spider-woman began to resonate in the room. Elise couldn't think of anything. Hecarim's cock was making her too excited and her mind was now completely in the grip of lust.

"M... more...!" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Hecarim asked slowing down "By chance I have to stop?"

"No!" Elise shouted, turning her head to look the boy "I... I want more!"

"As you wish." Hecarim hissed and then start again to fuck her with more energy than before. Drops of saliva trickled down Elise's body while she shook her head in ecstasy.

"He... Hecarim! I... I think I'm about...!"

"Me too!"

With one last violent push, Hecarim completely buried himself inside Elise, filling her with cum again. The woman's belly swelled slightly as she leaned her head on the mattress in an attempt to catch her breath.

Hecarim dropped back on the mattress, separating himself from Elise. That white thick liquid came out of her pussy again as her body was shaken by light spasms.

"Two... orgasms in a row..." Elise whispered "This is the first time... that someone succeeds..." and, slowly, she went to lie down on his body, remaining silent for a few minutes, then she looked at him "Hecarim..."

"What?"

"Do you think to have enough energy for a third round? But this time no joke or surprise attacks." she asked touching herself with a finger. She didn't want to admit it but she was still excited.

"I guess I can go for another round." Hecarim admitted with a slight grin and then reverse their positions, putting her under him. Elise opened her legs and, with both hands, spread her pussy, letting out more cum "Come here, big boy."

He positioned the tip of his cock at the entrance of her pussy and began to enter slowly, making enjoy Elise, who let out another groan of pleasure. As soon as he was fully inside, Elise girded his waist with her legs and captured his lips in a kiss. Hecarim wasn't surprised too much and stuck his tongue into the mouth of Elise, enjoying with her as he began to move with regular rhythm together with her.

After several minutes, they were both fully slaves of lust and Hecarim had started to suck the tits of Elise as she clawed his back with her nails, trying to not scream too much for the pleasure. They both remained silent, letting their bodies speak in their place.

Elise felt her limit closer and closer and, raising his head with her hands, she kissed him again, choking in his mouth a cry of pleasure as Hecarim filled her for the third time with his cum.

They stood for a few seconds in that position, but in the end Hecarim lay down beside her.

"You cummed so much inside me... what if I get pregnant?" Elise asked with a smirk making him wince slightly. After a slight laugh, she gave him a kiss on the lips "We'll think about that later...for now let's just rest." and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Hecarim stood looking at her until she was completely asleep. When the idea of sleeping started to make its way in his mind, there was a knock at the door.

-Who the hell...- Hecarim thought settling a sheet around his waist to avoid being completely naked. When he opened the door, he was particularly surprised to see a flaming skull in front of him "Err... hi Thresh..."

"Good evening Hecarim." said Thresh "A little bird told me about your... adventure with Heimerdinger."

"This little bird was blonde?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill Ezreal after this..." Hecarim hissed closing for a moment his eyes "So... why are you here?"

"It's Wednesday." Thresh said "We should have gone to terrorize a village...but I seemed to understand that you were busy with Elise."

"...how much did you hear?"

"Since second round I guess. You were both fired up." Thresh said laughing a little.

"And I guess that you won't remain silent..."

"How did you know?!" Thresh asked pretending to be surprised "With the right payment you could buy my silence."

"What kind of payment?" Hecarim asked as Thresh showed him a sinister smile "Biscuits."

"...say what?"

"I want some biscuits, since Karthus doesn't want to give me his favorites." Thresh explained.

"And where the hell I can find some biscuits for you?"

"Oh that's upon you to decide." Thresh said as he walked away.

After some minutes of silence, Hecarim looked up to the sky "Looks like I have to return to the Institute... to find some biscuits... great..."

* * *

 **And here we are! I'm terribly sorry for the late but I was reaaaaally busy with some stuff (work, family, etc...) but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! So, Elise had her part of sex fun and the next one will be... someone who makes biscuits!**

 **As I always said, if you want to see some female champion in this harem, ask for her in the review, soon or later, she will be in the harem with the other (Except Annie, Anivia, Rek'sai and the yordles!)**

 **See you around and have a good day!**


End file.
